


We'll Always Have Paris

by TheSexyMuggleLibrarian (Lexi_the_dragon_muse)



Series: Passport to Romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/TheSexyMuggleLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous breakup with Ron, Hermione flees to Paris. Will the City of Love begin to work its magic on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this story. Any characters you don’t recognize are mine and mine alone. Please don’t steal them. :p
> 
> Author’s Note: There is slight Ron bashing, but I had to get that out of the way to open the door for the actual story. This is the first part of a series, called Passport to Romance. Also, this is unbeta’d, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them!!!

** We’ll Always Have Paris **

 

_25 December 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can’t believe it.  I’m engaged!!  Ron was so sweet.  We were at the Burrow, opening presents of course.  Harry and Ginny were there, along with most of the Weasleys, minus Charlie, who could not leave his dragons in_ _Romania_ _.  We were opening our presents, when all the sudden Ron dropped to his knee in front of me and opened a black velvet box.  Then he said the words that I’ve wanted to hear for years, although he did mumble a bit.  “Mione,” he said.  “Will you marry me?”  I looked at him in shock and numbly nodded my head as he tried to put the ring on my finger.  Then chaos erupted as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley screamed in delight.  It was the best day of my life._

Hermione smiled as she put her ballpoint pen down.  Even after seven years of writing with quills in Hogwarts, she still preferred to use a Muggle ballpoint pen.  She quickly spelled her diary closed and locked, so no one could read it.  She looked down at her hand again; the simple princess cut diamond twinkled at her.  _Ginny must have helped in pick out the ring,_ she thought, knowing that Ron wouldn’t know what kind of ring she would really want, and she was grateful for her best friend’s help.

She had expected Ron to propose soon after the demise of Voldemort, but life after the War had interrupted.  While Harry, Ron and her had stayed close, without the constant threat and need to stay together their lives had moved apart.  Harry and her had both taken a jobs at the Ministry; him as an Auror and she in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  She was currently working her way through Wizarding Law School.

Ron and Ginny had taken different paths.  Both had become professional Quidditch players.  Ginny had become a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and Ron the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.  While Hermione wasn’t really a fan of Quidditch, she was very proud of Ron for living his dream.

With her diary locked she stood up and began to get ready for bed.  With the temperatures outside approaching freezing, she decided to wear her black flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved blue shirt.  She had just turned down her covers when a knock resonated through her apartment.  She smiled as she walked to the door, knowing that it was Ron.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had kept him behind when they were getting ready to leave, so she was confidant that he was coming over to wish her a good night.  Her deductions were validated as she opened the door and he grabbed her into a hug.

“Blimey, Mione,” he whispered into her ear.  “I never thought Mum was going to let me go.”

Hermione giggled as she pulled back a bit and kissed him.  “That doesn’t surprise me.  The only person that didn’t seem surprised when you dropped on bended knee was Ginny.  Did you really think that your mum would let you get away with that?”

Ron turned a little red as he led her into the living room.  They settled on the couch and he pulled her into his arms, nestling her back to his chest.  Hermione curled her legs underneath her, as her head nestled under his chin.  She gazed down at the ring.  “It really is a beautiful ring, Ron.  I love it,” she murmured as she turned her head to gaze at him.  “And I love you.”

Ron bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss as his hands rested on her stomach, stroking her lightly.  Quickly, the kiss grew more heated as Hermione returned his passion.  His hands became bolder, his right moving to cup her left breast.  His fingers lightly played with her nipple as it hardened beneath his touch.

Hermione arched her back as she broke the kiss with a moan.  She felt Ron pull her into his body, his arousal evident against her bottom.  She uncurled her legs and dropped them to the floor as she pushed herself into him.  Ron groaned in returned as his left hand began to drop towards the juncture in between her legs, hoping that she wouldn’t shoot him down as she had the past year. 

Hermione felt his hand moving, and felt a wave of desire wash over her.  She made a decision and quickly stood, much to Ron’s disappointment.  She smiled as him as she held out her hand and pulled him up and silently towards her bedroom.  When they entered, she silently waved her wand as the candles placed around the room twinkled softly, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Ron stopped, holding her hand as passed the threshold.  “You sure?” he asked softly, knowing that they were treading into uncharted territory.

“I love you, Ron.  Of course I’m sure,” Hermione answered without hesitation, rising on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.  “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.”  She put an end to conversation as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss once again.

Ron wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back as he moved them to the bed.  When her legs touched the bed, he quickly stripped her shirt off and moved his lips down her chest to capture her nipple in his mouth.

Hermione felt her legs tremble as a jolt of pleasure shot down to her core at the warmth of his mouth.  His mouth didn’t stay there for long as his lips moved down her stomach, making her muscles ripple in anticipation.  She felt his hands skim down her sides and soon her pajamas and knickers joined her shirt on the floor.  She sank onto the bed as Ron quickly stripped his own clothes off.

As soon as Ron had finished stripping is clothes off, he pushed her back on the bed, laying his body on top of hers.  He kissed her as his hips rubbed into her, coating himself with her wetness.  Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, increasing the contact between them.  Each time he moved between her folds, she felt him rub against a spot that caused her toes to curl.  “Ron,” she whimpered as thrust her chest against him.

Ron paused for a moment, grasping his erection as prepared to enter her body.  “Are you ready?” he asked, worry lacing is voice.  At her nod, he slowly eased into her body.

Hermione stiffened as her body instinctively fought off the intrusion.  She tried to relax, but felt tears prick behind her eyelids.  She felt Ron stop and his lips brush against her ear.

“Just let me know when you’re ready,” he whispered to her.

Hermione smiled weakly at his caring and soon felt some of the pain subside.  She wrapped her arms around him and whispered back, “I think I’m ready.”

Ron slowly began to thrust inside of her, groaning at the sensation.  “Merlin, Mione.  You’re so tight,” he groaned as his speed increased.

Hermione began to pant as all of her attention narrowed to the point between her legs.  By instinct, her hips began to rise to meet his.  She could feel herself growing close to a precipice she had never felt before as Ron’s strokes began to get any faster.

Ron began to grunt and in three strokes, he was spilling his seed in her.  Hermione kept moving her hips trying to find the friction to cumulate her own release, but as Ron’s body stilled, she was left wanting.  She felt bereft as he pulled out of her and quickly made his way to the bathroom to clean up.   Before she knew what had happened, he was back in the bed, succumbing to sleep.

Hermione listened to Ron snore peacefully, her body still teetering on the brink on her release.  Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to console herself.  _It was your first time,_ her mind told her.  _You knew that it was going to be difficult and painful.  It will get better with time._   With those thoughts, her body finally started to unwind enough to drop off into sleep.

 

\----------------------------------

_15 February 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think there is something wrong with me.  I’ve still not had an orgasm from sex with Ron, but he doesn’t know that.  He was starting to get worried and I did the worst thing possible.  I faked an orgasm.  I feel so terrible about it for myself, but I made Ron happy.  Is this going to be my life?_

Hermione shut her diary with a sign.  It had been almost two months since Ron had proposed and they had begun their sex life.  It was not the perfect relationship that she had assumed that they would have.  It seemed like life had taken a backwards step as soon as he proposed.  Shaking her head, she decided to take a long hot shower before her girl’s day out with Ginny.  They were supposed to be looking for her wedding dress.  With a heavy heart, she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.

A few hours later, she was finishing pulling her hair back and putting the finishing touches on her makeup.  She and Ron had been under intense media scrutiny as soon as word of their engagement had raced like wildfire through the Wizarding community.  To keep the hag reporters off of her back, she didn’t dare to go out without her hair and makeup done.  The only reporter who was not harassing her was Rita Skitter, who after a quick reminder of what Hermione had done after the Triwizard Tournament would not even touch a story that had any of the Golden Trio in it.

Hermione smiled as her spirits lightened.  She still had the smile on the face as she walked to the door when someone knocked.  She grabbed her purse and opened the door to find an equally smiling Ginny. 

“Are you ready?” the red head asked her and without pausing for Hermione to answer, pulled her out of the door.  “Where are we going?”

“Muggle London.  There is a bridal shop not too far from Diagon Alley.  My mother made me an appointment, but unfortunately she had to work today so she will not be able to join us,” Hermione told her as they got ready to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.  “I need to stop by Gringotts to exchange some galleons first.

Ginny nodded in excitement.  “I can’t wait.  I’ve never been to a Muggle dress shop.”

After a quick trip into the Alley, both girls stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron.  Hermione quickly lead the way to the closest tube stop and in no time they were outside of the bridal shop.  Ginny tried not to stare in awe at the beautiful dresses on display.  “Wow Mione,” she said in awe.  “These are gorgeous.  Do you think that Harry would like to see me in one of these?”

Hermione turned quickly to her younger friend in surprise.  “Did he propose last night?” she asked as they entered the shop.

Ginny blushed.  “No.  We’ve agreed that we want to wait for that until I get established with the Harpies.  I’ve only been there for a couple of months and we both want to be stable in our careers before taking the next step.”

Hermione sighed in relief.  “That’s very mature of both of you.  So how did you celebrate last night?”

Ginny’s reply was interrupted as the saleswoman walked up to them.  Quickly, after confirming her appointment, Hermione and Ginny were whisked back to the consultation room.

A stunning blonde stood as Hermione and Ginny were ushered into the room.  “Miss Granger, welcome.  My name is Megan and I’ll be your consultant,” the woman greeted her pleasantly.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Megan.  Do call me Hermione.  This is my maid of honor, Ginny.”

Megan smiled as she extended her hand to both women.  “So, have you a wedding date in mind?” she asked.

Hermione nodded.  “My fiancé and I discussed it and we have set the date for August 28.  It is the Sunday before the anniversary of the first day that we met eight years ago.”

“How romantic,” Megan gushed.  “Is this going to be an indoor or outdoor wedding?”

Ginny and Hermione shared a look.  It was going to be an outdoor wedding, but with magical temperature control, so Hermione was trying to find a way to describe it.  “It’s going to be in a greenhouse,” she explained as best she could to a true Muggle.

“Lovely.  Absolutely lovely.  What kind of dress were you drawn to?” she probed.

“I really have no idea.  I’ve never really been one to dress up for formal occasions, so I have no idea what would even look good on me.  I just ask that it be tasteful.”

“And what is your price point?”

“My mother and father don’t want to spend more than three thousand pounds.”

Megan nodded as she wrote a couple of things down on her notepad.  “If you ladies will give me a few moments, I’m going to pull a couple of dresses that I think you might like.”

As the sales consultant walked out of the room, Ginny turned to Hermione.  “So, how did I spend last night,” she said with a wide grin.  “Harry took me out for a nice dinner in Muggle London.  You know that is the only place we can go where we are not hounded by the paparazzi.”

“Tell me about it,” Hermione agreed.

“So, we get home, I put on the new lingerie that I’d gotten and needless to say celebrated a very happy Valentine’s Day.”  Ginny grinned as she waggled her eyebrows.  “So, what did you and Ron do last night?  And please, keep in mind that he _is_ my brother.”

Hermione fought to keep her expression calm as Ginny’s innocent question sent arrows of doubt shooting through her heart.  Luckily, Megan entered the room at that moment and beckoned them to a fitting room.  Hermione followed her sedately, her pleasure of the trip being dampened by her worsening mood.

Megan had placed four dresses in the room.  As she assisted Hermione in the first room, she described it in loving detail.  “This is a strapless silk dupion dress, with ribbon details.  It has almost a mermaid effect to the dress, except unlike a true mermaid silhouette, it is only form fitting to mid-thigh.”

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, the unhappiness in her eyes evident to her, but obviously she was hiding it well because Megan was gushing about how stunning she looked in the dress.  She shook herself out of her daze and critically studied the gown.  She admitted that it was a stunning dress, but she really didn’t think that it was for her. 

She followed Megan out of the room and stepped up onto a pedestal in front of a bank of mirrors.  As she turned to see the back of the dress, she shot a look at Ginny.  “So, what do you think?”

Ginny shook her head.  “Nope.  That is definitely not the one,” she said without hesitation.

Hermione smiled as she walked back into the room to try the next one on.  The next three dresses were greeted similarly, so Megan excused herself, saying that she thought she knew exactly what dress would suit Hermione the best.  As she walked away, Ginny shot Hermione a look.

“Okay.  What’s wrong?” she said bluntly.

Hermione bit her lip.  “I should have known that I wouldn’t fool you, but can this wait?  I really don’t want to talk about it here.”

Ginny nodded.  “Okay.  I’ll leave it be until we are done here.”

Hermione settled back in her chair for moment until Megan came back with a wide grin on her face.

“I knew that I would find the perfect dress,” she said with excitement as she led Hermione back into the dressing room.

Minutes later, Hermione was back in front of the mirror, her eyes open in wonder as she stared at the dress.  Megan walked out of the room and began describing the strapless dress.  “This has a pleated silk georgette skirt.  As you can see the bodice is fitted with stand up pleats and lace detail around the waist.  It really gives you an hourglass shape Hermione.”

“Mione, you’ve got to get this one.  It looks amazing on you,” Ginny said in wonder.

“I agree,” Hermione said as she turned to Megan a wide smile on her face.  “I’ll take it.  Since this doesn’t have a train, do you have any cathedral veils in stock?”

“Of course,” Megan replied.  “I’ll show you an assortment and then we can get you on your way.  With the wedding six months way, we’ll need to do a fitting in three months, and then a final fitting a month before the wedding, that will give us time to get it tailored properly.”

“Of course,” Hermione agreed.  “I do have the deposit with me today.”

Ginny sat back in her chair, her mind whirling as Hermione and the saleswoman started talking business that she did not understand.  She took the moment to really study Hermione.  She had sensed that something was off with her friend for a couple of weeks now, but had dismissed it.  She was just too good at hiding her feelings.  But something had happened the previous night to make her shell break and Ginny was determined to find out what.

Ginny got her chance to pounce when they decided to go to a Muggle café for some tea.  “Okay.  We’re not at the shop, and we are where our constant companions are not likely to overhear us.  What’s wrong?” she asked bluntly after they had ordered their tea.

Hermione sighed, her unhappiness evident on her face.  “I think there’s something wrong with me,” she admitted.

Ginny went through the last couple of months in her mind.  “Are you pregnant?” she asked quickly.

Hermione looked shock at the question.  “Lord no!” she exclaimed.  “Look, I’m really uncomfortable talking about this with you.  I mean, Ron is your brother.”

Ginny nodded, but was willing to put her discomfort aside to help her friend out.  “Why don’t you forget about that for now?  Treat me like a girlfriend who is not related to your fiancé.”

“All right.  I will,” Hermione agreed.  “You know the night Ron proposed?”  At Ginny’s nod, she continued, “He came over after your parents finally let him leave and we…you know.”  Hermione blushed.  She was not used to talking so frankly with anyone.

“Had sex,” Ginny surmised.

Hermione nodded.  “He’s the only guy I’ve been with and it was as horrible as everyone says.  It hurt.”

“Unfortunately, you are a woman and that was to be expected.  It wasn’t a bed of roses my first time with Harry.”

“I know and I knew that it would take us time to get on the same page, but Ginny it hasn’t gotten any better.  I’ve never…” Hermione trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Ginny’s eyes opened wide as she understood what her friend was saying.  “You’ve never had an orgasm.”

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Hermione admitted.  “It’s not like we don’t have sex.  You know that he’s gone most of the week training and I dread him coming home on the weekends.  I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Hermione, have you talked to Ron about this?” Ginny asked gently, knowing that her brother was somewhat thick-headed, but she knew that he cared about the woman deeply and would not want to leave her unfulfilled. 

“I’ve tried to broach the subject, but I get too embarrassed and he seems to think that it’s an invitation to have sex.  God, Ginny.  I don’t know what to do,” Hermione complained as she buried her head in her hands.

Ginny gently patted her on the shoulder.  “Look, I know that it’s going to be uncomfortable, but you have to let Ron know how you feel.  If you don’t, the problem will never be fixed.  I don’t think that you personally have a problem, but you must just have different libidos.  He just needs to know that he needs to be more sensitive to your needs.  That’s what being a good boyfriend, fiancé, or husband is supposed to be about.  So, just talk to him.”

Hermione lifted her face.  “Okay.  I’ll try to do that.”  She smiled at Ginny as they finished their tea, her spirits much higher than they’d been in a month.

\----------------------------------

_1 May 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is over.  Ron and I are over._

Hermione could not bring herself to write anymore down.  She was broken, shattered like a glass mirror at the very public fight her and Ron had just had.  She had taken Ginny’s advice in February and tried to talk to Ron about her lack of enjoyment at their sex life, but he’d just blown her off.  He’d started spending more time with the team, so she had decided to surprise him.  It was she who had gotten the surprise.

The team was practicing in Wales against the Caerphilly Catapults, so she had arrived at his hotel, prepared to put aside her own doubts about herself.  She had dressed up in a sheer lace teddy and with his room key in hand she had opened the door.  Only to find Ron in the throes of passion with a svelte blonde beneath him, screaming his name out.

Hermione had snapped and in an instant a flock of canaries were flying towards the copulating couple.  Ron had looked up in panic as he recognized the birds.  He had gotten up, but not in enough time as Hermione had fled the room.  She quickly went to her room and got changed into a pair of slacks and a blouse, her wand working overtime to pack her items up.

Ron finally caught up with her in the lobby.  “Hermione, wait!  It wasn’t what you think!” he called out to her. 

Hermione stopped and turned, oblivious to the witches and wizards that were craning their necks to get a good vantage point for what would turn out to be the fight of the century.  She arched her eyebrow as she spat out, “Oh.  Did you fall and your penis ended up in her?  No, Ronald.  You bloody well know that you were cheating on me!”

Ron turned red to the tips of his ears.  “Maybe I wouldn’t have to cheat on you if you weren’t such a bloody prude, Mione!  You drove me to this!  You are a bloody ice queen!”

“Bugger off, Ron.  I never want to see you again,” Hermione seethed as she pulled off the diamond ring and threw it at him.

That had been two days ago and the paparazzi had gone wild since them.  All of the Wizarding tabloids had been reporting on nothing but the two of them and it was split pretty evenly with who they were blaming.  Half were calling Ron a liar and a cheat whilst the other half were calling Hermione a cold blooded bookworm who could never please a man.  And it was slowly killing her.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the tapping of an owl on her window.  Tension filled her shoulders as she braced herself for what might come in.  She’d had her share of both Howlers and licentious proposals from a few men and women.  She let the owl in, giving it a treat as it flew to perch in the window.  Thankful that it wasn’t the red of a Howler and she cautiously opened the envelope, sighing in relief when she discovered that it was from he boss.

_Dear Hermione,_

_With the events of the previous days, I do believe that it is prudent that you take an extended break.  So I am writing to offer you a transfer to our_ _Paris_ _office, in hopes that you can break way from the reporters.  Please do send your response back with Gregor._

_Wising you the best of luck,_

_Marcus Weathersby_

Hermione smiled lightly.  Her boss was one of the good men that she had come to know in the Ministry.  He had guided her throughout her time there, always pushing her to become better, but still treating her like a human being.  She thought about what she wanted to do and within seconds was writing her response.

_Dear Marcus,_

_I thank you for your courtesy and your offer.  I do believe that it will be in my best interest to accept.  I do put one condition on this.  I want complete privacy in my new position.  I do not wish you to disclose to anyone my new location.  If possible, I’d like any and all correspondence to run through the_ _London_ _office.  Please, let me know as soon as possible.  I can Floo to the office to pack up my belongings if necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione bit her lip as she started to make her plans to move.  She wondered if she needed to keep her flat here, or if she wanted to make her move permanent.  With a recklessness that she rarely felt or acted on, she decided that she would only pack up her personal belongings.  She would sell the flat as is, completely furnished.  With that decision, she began to make her plans to break completely away from her old life.

\----------------------------------

_28 August 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_So, today was supposed to be my wedding day.  And surprisingly enough, I’m not sad about the turn of events.  Away from the rampant media coverage, I’ve felt so relieved in the last two months.  Now, my only concern is keeping Ginny and Harry from finding out where I live.  Not that I want to stay away from them, but I still think the wounds are too fresh._

Hermione settled back in her oversized chair.  She loved to curl up in the chair, by her fireplace and look out the window.  She had a flat with a view of the Eiffel Tower.  She could stare at it for hours on end.  Summer in Paris had helped to soothe some of her wounds, but it could do nothing to soothe the self doubt that permeated her soul.  So she had done the only thing that she knew to do.  She threw herself into her job.  As a result, her boss in London was pleased with the reports and she was close to becoming a full time attorney; a full year above the average.

She had made a few work friends, but no one that she was close enough to that she wanted to invite them over.  Her home was her sanctuary.  She turned to the post that had come earlier in the day, by both Muggle and Magical means. 

The letter from her mother she opened first and smiled when her mother had just jotted a quick note saying that she hoped that she was well and asked when she was going to get to visit her.

The letter from Ginny was a lot more persistent.

_Hermione,_

_I know that you are hurting, but selling your flat and moving to Merlin knows where?  How is that solving any problems?  Not even your parents know where you are.  Please stop licking your wounds and come home.  I think Ron might be able to walk from my hex again, but since he has decided not to show his face when I’m around, I don’t know for sure._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione giggled.  She had actually learned about Ginny’s extended Jelly Legs hex on Ron from a tabloid that followed the Cannons.  And she knew that Ron could walk again.  They were in the middle of the Quidditch season and even though Ginny would have loved to leave the hex forever, her sense of fair play would not let him play like that.  In Hermione’s opinion, the Cannons may have a better shot of winning if she had left the hex on him.

With that in mind, she quickly penned a note back to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_I know that you may think that I’m licking my wounds, but really I’m not any longer.  Yes, the first month after I was gone was hard, but I’ve moved on.  I know now that I could not have truly loved your brother because I’ve moved on from him.  Why don’t we meet up for a weekend sometime?  Maybe_ _Venice_ _?  I know that you have a game coming up with the_ _Heidelberg_ _Harriers.  Maybe after that game, we can have a girl’s weekend.  And Ginny, really I’m fine._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hoping that Ginny would understand what she was trying to convey, Hermione set the letter aside to mail through the owl post the following day at work.

\----------------------------------

_31 December 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the last day of the century and of the millennium.  For some reason, I am very excited.  I hope that the next year, next decade, next century and next millennium are going to mean that my life is truly over.  On another note, my friends at work, Pierre and Gisele have persuaded me into going out to celebrate tonight at a Muggle nightclub.  I’m actually excited, but have no idea what I’m going to wear.  Cheers!_

Hermione put her diary aside and decided to peruse her wardrobe to see what she was going to wear.  Even though she wished that she could be celebrating this milestone with Ginny and Harry, she was coming to accept that her life was growing without them.  Take her friendship with Pierre and Gisele.  They could not be more different than Harry and Ginny.  Pierre was very outlandish, always seeking the spotlight and Gisele was the ultimate girly girl.  She loved to dress up, and while she wasn’t afraid of flying on a broom like Hermione, she shared her distaste at Quidditch.  In fact, Hermione was expecting Gisele to Floo call her to see if they could go shopping.

As if right on cue, Hermione heard her Floo ring.  She walked into the living room of her flat and smiled as Gisele’s floating face.  “Good day, Gisele.”

“’Allo Hermione.  I really must take you shopping.  The Muggle club we are going to is very popular and will have many good looking men there.  You must look hot!” the French woman exclaimed.  “Meet me at _Allee_ _des Ventes_.”

“Of course.  I’ll see you in an hour,” Hermione responded she said with a grin.  Gisele had helped to open up a whole new world of fashion to her.  She now enjoyed shopping, especially for Muggle clothes.

She quickly put away the papers for the litigation she was working on and pulled on her trench coat.  She left the flat, making sure to put on the wards and began to walk through the city to _Allee_ _des Ventes._ It was the French version of Diagon Alley, complete with a Gringotts to keep her money in.  Once in the Wizarding corridor, she made her way to the café that she met Gisele at consistently.  She smiled at the young wizard behind the counter.  “ _Bonjour, Christophe.  Comment allez-vous?_ ”

“’Allo, Hermione.  I am doing fine, how are you?” the young man spoke slowly.  When he had discovered that she was English, he had implored on her to teach him to speak the language. 

“I’m good.  One _café au_ _lait_ , please,” she responsed.  While she still preferred tea, on a cold day like this, she was getting used to drinking coffee.  The young man smiled as he prepared her drink and then handed it over to her.  “Thank you, Christophe.  Have a good day.”

He gave her a wink as he turned to serve his other customers.  Hermione just smiled as she settled at a table to wait for her friend.  She didn’t have to wait long as Gisele came walking up the alley, to the admiring glances of the wizards near her.

Hermione still had no idea why Gisele had chosen to be her friend.  When they had met, Gisele was the epitome of a French cosmopolitan witch.  She was tall, much taller than Hermione’s average five foot, six inches. She had short black hair and an amazing pair of green eyes.  In fact, Hermione wondered if somewhere along the lines, Gisele’s family and Harry’s family were related.  Hermione, at that time, was still going through a deep depression.  Her hair had lapsed back into a frizzy mess and she could not put a coordinated outfit together if she tried. 

Somehow, the two of them had just clicked.  Hermione was glad for that and she wished that in the future she could introduce her to Ginny.  She had a feeling that they would all get along.  “ _Bonjour_ , Gisele,” Hermione greeted her as she stood. 

“ _Bonjour_ , Hermione,” Gisele returned.  “Are you ready for our shopping trip?”

“With you, maybe.  Where are we going today?” Hermione returned with a smile.

“ _Boulevard_ _Haussmann_.”

Hermione raised and eyebrow, recognizing the name of the one of the top fashion districts.  “Okay.  I’m ready if you are,” she said.

Grinning Gisele pulled her out and into Muggle Paris.

Hours later, Hermione was exhausted.  “God, Gisele.  I know where to send someone if I want to wear them out.  I ache from head to toe now!”

Gisele laughed.  “I am a World Cup shopper,” she admitted.  “Now, I instruct you to go home, take a long nap because we are going to party the night way!”

Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed her bags and quickly Apparated to her flat.  She dropped the bags on her sofa and walked into her bedroom, too tired to even undress as she fell on her bed and succumbed to sleep.

She slept until six p.m. and when she woke, felt much better.  She immediately went into her bathroom, to run a hot bath.  She poured in some of her strawberry and vanilla bath oils and once the tub was full, climbed in with it.  _Oh, I should do this more often,_ she thought as her muscles relaxed fully. 

She lounged until she has turning into a prune, then quickly washed her hair and body, taking care to shave as well.  Then she climbed out of the tub, smoothed on her body lotion and preformed a drying spell on her hair.  Smiling, she began to get ready for her night out.

\----------------------------------

Charlie Weasley looked around his hotel room before jumping in the shower to get ready for his night out.  Despite the complaint of his family, he had decided to spend his holiday in Paris, safely away from his youngest brother.

Ginny had Owled him to let him know that Ron and Hermione’s engagement was off due to his idiot of a brother cheating on her.  He didn’t understand why Ron had done it, but it had angered him enough that he knew that if he was around Ron, he would do something foolish.

What had angered him the most was that Hermione had completely cut ties to everyone and everything in England, including her parents according to Ginny.  All of her mail was going through her London office and Ginny was beside herself on figuring out where she was living.  Needless to say, it would not have made for a Happy Christmas.

He wondered on this New Year’s Eve, what she was doing, did she have a boyfriend, was she happy?  He had always had liked the young woman.  There was a six year difference in their ages, but he could appreciate her intelligence and the good humor that sometime shone out of her eyes.  She may have always been the brains of the Golden Trio, but he knew that she was just as much of a rule breaker as the boys were.

Shaking his head to clear out the thoughts of the woman who had come to reside in them, he quickly dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a button down green shirt.  He slipped into a pair of black boots and grabbed a black leather jacket and left his room.   He jogged down the stairs and met up with two of his fellow dragon keepers, both of them Muggle born and ready for a wild weekend in Paris. 

“Charlie!” two boisterous voices greeted him.

Charlie nodded to them.  “Andrew, Robert.  Where are we going to go?”

“Well,” Andrew began, rubbing his hands together.  “I heard about this club.  It’s the most popular club in Paris and all of the good looking women are going to be there.”

Charlie shook his head, knowing that Andrew was a rogue, but willing to go along with him because Andrew knew how to have a good time.  “I’m game, what are we waiting for?”

Laughing, the three men made there way through the streets of Paris to the Club Rex.  They easily made it into the club and to the bar, where all three ordered drinks.  Both Andrew and Robert looked around the club, appreciating the sight of the many scantily dressed women dancing along to the techno music.  A beer dangling from his fingers, Andrew shot the other two a smile that said not to wait for him and sauntered off.

Charlie just shook his head and he took a drink of the beer.  “Eh, Firewhisky is better,” he commented to Robert.

“You get used to it, man,” Robert stated as he watched to women walk by.  “Look at them,” he said pointing to the two women, a tall blonde and a curly headed brunette.  “Very nice.  I think I’m going to like Paris.”

Charlie watched as the two women moved to the dance floor, admiring the way they moved.  “You know Robert, I may to.”  He turned to order another beer, grimacing a bit at the exorbitant price and when he turned back, the women were gone.

Unconsciously, his eyes sought them out again and when he found them, the brunette was dancing with another man.  Her legs seemed to go on for miles in the mini skirt she was wearing and he could see that she was not wearing a bra from the backless shirt she was wearing.  He almost groaned when his eyes traveled down her legs to her feet.  He was a sucker for high heeled shoes, they weren’t that popular in the Wizarding world, and she was wearing a pair of sexy stiletto sandals. 

He finished off his second beer and decided on a third so he could figure out how to approach the woman.

\----------------------------------

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror as Gisele looked on.  “Wow.  Gisele, I’m speechless.”  She stared at the daring black mini skirt and the silver metallic halter shirt she was wearing.  As she turned, she admired the back of the shirt, or what there was to it.  It appeared backless, with just one small translucent strap that held it together.   Since she couldn’t wear a bra with it, she had used a Charm, similar to the tape that Muggles used to keep everything hidden.  The shoes were her favorite part of the outfit.  A pair of high heeled silver sandals that increased her height to five-ten.  She had used a Cushioning Charm on them so that her feet were comfortable for all the dancing that they had planned.

Gisele smiled at her protégé.  “You, my dear, are stunning.  I love your makeup.  You have the smoky eye to perfection and your hair is that just rolled out of bed messy.”  She turned to Pierre.  “What do you think?”

Pierre smiled.  “If I wasn’t gay, you would never make it out of this flat.”

Hermione grinned widely as she grabbed the black wool wrap with silver threading that she had also purchased earlier.  “Okay.  I’m ready,” she said as she led the group out of her apartment.

When they arrived at the club, the bouncers eagerly let them in.  They left the jackets and wraps at the coat check and with a quick stop at the bar to get drinks made their way out onto the dance floor.  Hermione listened to the music, the bass vibrating through her body as she began to move.  Gisele moved off a bit, but Pierre stayed with her, dancing for a bit.

The song changed and Pierre moved off, but Gisele moved back to her.  “Don’t look now, Hermione, but there is one hot guy checking you out.  Look at those muscles,” she said in wonder.

Hermione turned around when she could, but didn’t see anyone.  “Who are you talking about?”

Gisele looked around.  “I don’t know where he went, but I guarantee that he will find you before the night is over.”

Hermione just shook her head as she lifted her hair a bit to cool off.  “Do you want to take a break? I’m in need of a drink.”

Gisele nodded as both girls headed towards the bar and some small tables off of the dance floor.  They quickly ordered two Cosmos—both girls were fan of the new show from America called _Sex in the City_ —and sipped their martinis with pleasure.

Hermione surveyed the dance floor, taking in the sight of the dancing masses.  “I’m having fun.  And I am determined that this upcoming year will be nothing like that last.  That is my New Year’s resolution.”  She raised her glass and clinked it with Gisele’s as she quickly finished the drink.  “Let’s go dance some more.”

Several hours later, midnight was fast approaching and Hermione was well on her way to being too drunk to remember the end of the year.  She was eternally grateful for the Cushioning Charm; otherwise she knew that she would not still be dancing.

Gisele had made her way back to the middle of the dance floor, where Hermione was currently dancing in a group.  “I found the guy that was checking you out and he is coming this way.”

Hermione turned around and blinked a couple of times before realizing what she was seeing.  “Oh my god,” she muttered just loud enough for Gisele to hear.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” she gushed.  “I wish he was looking at me that way.”

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Hermione said as she tried to leave the dance floor, but found her way blocked by the mass of gyrating people. 

Gisele looked at her friend.  “Do you know him?”

Hermione looked at Gisele, knowing that she had to come clean.  “Look.   The reason that I moved to Paris was because I found out that my fiancé, the man I’d known since I was eleven was cheating on me.”

Gisele looked at her.  “Is that him?  Your ex-fiancé?”

Hermione shook her head.  “No, it’s one of his brothers.  He must not realize that it’s me.  I’ve change a bit since the last time that he’s seen me,” she mused, but found that it was too late.

“Ladies,” a deep voice greeted them.

Hermione turned around in dread, as she looked at the stocky red-head.  “Charlie, what are you doing in Paris?  Shouldn’t you be in Romania?”

Charlie stared in shock when the brunette said his name and then when she referenced his job with the dragons, he took a step back and studied her face.  When he finally realized who he had been staring at all night, he jaw dropped in shock.  “Hermione?”  At her nod, he grinned.  “Well, haven’t you grown up?  I think I need to buy you a drink for successfully kicking my git of a brother to the curb.”

Hermione was shocked by his statement and nodded numbly at his offer.  She let him lead her off the floor to the bar.  He ordered another beer for him and raised an eyebrow to inquire about her drink.  “Cosmo.”

As they settled at a table with their drinks, Charlie looked at the woman before him.  She was even more beautiful than the last time that he has seen her, at Bill and Fleur’s wedding.  “So, this is where you ended up,” he started off.

Hermione shrugged.  “I couldn’t stay in England, so yes, but please don’t tell your family.  It’s hard enough on me to see you, much less getting thrust back into that situation.  Why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to go home for Christmas and end up killing Ron for the way he treated you.  No one deserves that and his behavior—or at least what Ginny told me of his behavior—was appalling,” he admitted.

Hermione was shocked again at his statement.  “So you’re protesting the fact that your brother is a moron for me?”

Charlie blushed a bit and quickly took a drink of his beer before setting the bottle down.  “You want to dance?” he asked, avoiding her question.

Hermione studied him as best she could in her inebriated state and decided not to push the issue.  “Okay,” she said before draining the last of the Cosmo from her glass.

They moved to the dance floor and began dancing, their bodies close together.  Hermione looked up into his beautiful blue eyes as stared down at her.  It may have been all the alcohol she had consumed, but she found something compelling in those eyes.  She couldn’t believe that he would abandon his family in protest of what Ron did and she wondered how much Ginny had told him.  Feeling herself grow uncomfortable facing him, she turned around.

Charlie looked into her chocolate colored eyes and wondered why Ron would ever let someone like her go.  He decided that Ron must have been hit by a Bludger one too many times.  When she turned, he studied her supple back.  He could see the way her spine moved as she danced to the pulse pumping techno music.  Unable to resist, he pulled her back to him, her bottom nestled against his groin as they grinded together.

Hermione let herself get lost in the music, in the feeling of her and Charlie moving together.  He was shorter than Ron, so with her heels on, she was almost the same height as him.  She felt his arms encircle her, moving across her stomach until his hands rested on her hips.  She tingled with every touch of his skin to hers.   She raised her arms, wrapping the around his neck behind her as she closed her eyes.

Charlie held back a moan as Hermione shifted into him again, blood rushing south in his body.  He turned her around, his hands stroking her bare back as he rocked against her.  Her head fell back, exposing the long column of her neck and he dipped his head, kissing her pulse point lightly.  The sound of people counting around him broke him out of the haze he was in and he stared at the clock, realizing that it was almost midnight.

She looked confused before the countdown registered and smiled as Gisele and Pierre pushed flutes of champagne into their hands.  They began counting down with the crowd and when they reached finished, she raised the glass to her lips.

Charlie had a different idea though and before she could take a sip, he bent his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss.  His tongue teased her lips open and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth.

Hermione groaned as she wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.  Her desire rose like an unexpected flood.  She felt him withdraw and whimpered until she heard the sounds of the crowd around them.  She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she realized how lost she had become in the kiss and how much she did not want it to end. 

Charlie was thinking along the same lines and decided to forget for one night that she was his brother’s ex-fiancée.  He leaned his head down and murmured, “Do you want to leave?”

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about her options and a bit of advice that Gisele had given her kept coming back to haunt her.  Turn off your brain for once.  Slowly she nodded and found herself being dragged off the dance floor towards the exit.  She remembered to set down her full champagne glass before they reached the door and once there, only paused long enough to get their coats.

When they got out into the cold air, Charlie looked at her.  “Your hotel or mine?” he asked, while wrapping his arms around her. 

“Yours,” Hermione replied, not bothering to correct him that she didn’t have a hotel room.

Knowing that they would draw attention if they tried to Apparate in the middle of the city, Charlie pulled her towards the closets Metro station, and once on the subway pulled her into his lap and resumed their heated kiss from the club.

Hermione squirmed in his lap, feeling his arousal growing harder.  She could feel her juices flowing and rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve the pressure.  When the train finally stopped, they practically ran off the train.

Charlie was grateful that his hotel was close to the Metro station; he’d never been more aroused in is life and was fighting the urge to pull her into a secluded corner and take her against a wall.  He knew that he wanted more than that with her.  When they finally made it up to his room, he quickly lifted the wards and ushered them into the room.  He had enough time to put up wards and silencing Charms before he pulled her back into his arms, his wand dropping to the floor.

“Merlin, Mione,” he moaned as he pulled her hips into his continuously. 

Hermione lifted her arms, once again encircling his neck, her cape dropping to the floor without care.  She had never been this aroused, or felt as safe as she did in someone’s arms.  She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, massaging his skull as he licked her lips lightly, encouraging them apart.  She shivered as his hands moved back up the bare skin of her back, finding the translucent strap that was holding it in place.

Charlie concentrated on exploring her mouth and grinned when he found the strap holding her shirt together.  He unhooked it expertly and continued his exploration up her back to the halter strap.  He decided to leave that in place for a bit and ran his hands back down her back and around to the front, cupping her breasts lightly underneath the material.

Hermione arched her back, breaking the kiss as he ran his palm over her aroused nipple, encouraging it to tighten even more.  “Charlie,” she moaned as she thrust herself into his hands, shocking herself with her wanton behavior.

With her husky voice encouraging him on, Charlie slowly walked them back towards the bed until her knees hit the edge.  His hands quickly moved up to untie the halter that was keeping the cloth close to her body.  He stripped the silver material away quickly and stared down at her rosy tipped breasts, her nipples taunt with desire.  “You’re so beautiful,” he muttered as his lips traveled to her neck to suck on her pulse point, marking her as his own.  While his lips were busy, both hands moved to cup her breasts, making light passes across her peaks, making her whimper in arousal.

Hermione’s head arched back, allowing him more access to her neck.  She tried to move her legs apart, but they were inhibited by the tight mini skirt.  She whimpered a bit, wanting more and Charlie seemed to sense her distress.  His hands skimmed down from her breasts to her skirt, reaching behind her to maneuver the zipper down and strip the constricting cloth off her body. He groaned as his hands felt the wetness of her knickers, but he chose to leave them on her.

He laid her on the bed lightly, his hands working on the buttons of his own shirt, wanting to feel her skin next to his.  He left his jeans on, knowing that he could not be able to contain himself if he didn’t.

As he lowered himself down on top of her, Hermione raised her hands to stroke his chest, tweaking his nipples as well.  His hips jerked involuntarily, thrusting against her core, causing them to moan in unison.  Charlie shift slightly, placing a thigh directly against her and applied light pressure, amazed at how she arched into him, riding him.

His lips resumed their journey down her neck and when he reached her rosy nipples, he lightly traced around them with his tongue, teasing her. 

“Charlie,” she moaned, moving to try to get him to take her nipple in his mouth.

“Yes, love?” he returned as his tongue made broad strokes on the underside of each breast.  “Did you want something?”

“Please,” she begged, her need evident as her arousal seeped through the material of his jeans.

“Please what?  What do you want me to do, Hermione?  Tell me,” he instructed her.

Fighting off embarrassment, she broke down.  “Your mouth, my nipple.  Now!” she implored him as her hands grabbed his hair and directed his head where she wanted it the most.

Smirking, he complied, sucking the hard bud into his mouth instantly.  He was rewarded by her cries of desire.  His hand moved to the unattended breast as he pinched it lightly.

Hermione jerked her hips against his thigh, her desire rocketing towards its peak.

“That’s it baby,” Charlie encouraged her as his hardness was reaching an uncomfortable level.  He wanted to see her come undone in his arms before he indulged himself, so he began to move his thigh in unison with her.  “Come for me, baby.”

Hermione heard his words and knew that she was going to reach that unknown peak.  Her back arched off the bed as he resumed his attentions on her nipples, biting them lightly, rolling the hard pebble with his talented tongue.  Soon, her body couldn’t handle the attention anymore and she fell over the precipice, screaming his name as she came.

Charlie raised himself over hear, watching her face as she came down from her high while he still moved his thigh between her legs, making her desire rise again.

Hermione struggled to open her eyes after her first orgasm; understanding what she had been missing and knowing that Ron could have never given her this pleasure.  Charlie seemed entirely focused on her pleasure and she wanted to return the favor.  As she caught her breath, she moved quickly, reversing their positions.

She straddled his hips, rocking against him as she bent over to capture his lips.  Her mouth followed a similar path to his and she licked her way down his chest, but she had a different goal in mind.  After a brief stop to lave his own hardened nipples, her tongue dipped into his belly button, while her hands worked to free his hardness from it constraint. 

Carefully, she pulled the material down, freeing him and instantly noticing the difference between him and Ron.  While Ron’s erection was a bit longer, Charlie’s was twice the size in girth and she wondered briefly if he would fit inside of her.  She put her fears to the side, as she grasped his erection lightly, pumping him.

Charlie bit his lip as his hips jerked into her hand.  Hermione smirked as she lowered her head, grasping him and running her tongue from bottom to top before taking him into her mouth.  She bobbed her head slightly and her hands quickly stripped her knickers off of her body, finding herself sopping wet. She moved her hands back up, her left cupping his balls, massaging him lightly as her right pumped the part of him that would not fit in her mouth.

Finally, Charlie’s hands pulled her up.  “I want to be inside of you,” he told her, his voice rough with passion. 

Hermione nodded.  She crawled up his body as he toed his jeans and boxers off.  He rolled her under him and entered her slowly, making sure that he didn’t hurt her.  “Merlin, you’re so tight,” he groaned as she raised her hips into him.  “I’m not going to last.”

Words were lost to him as his body sought the rhythm that he needed to bring his pain to an end.  He thrust into her slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable to allow her to come with him, but he was too aroused.  He felt his balls tightening and he exploded into her.

Hermione felt his release and although her body was still tingling, she didn’t feel deprived.  She welcomed his body sagging on hers, and was surprised when she felt his hand move down her body.  His fingers parted her folds and found the tight bundle of nerves.  She began to pant as he stroked her, his calloused fingers providing the fiction she needed and soon her body clenched around his softening arousal as she flew over the peak for the second time.

She panted, exhausted as the stars finally faded behind her eyes.  She felt Charlie roll off of her, but only so that he would not crush her with his weight.  He kept them joined as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

Hermione sighed in completion as exhausted finally crept up on her and she fell asleep completely sated for the first time.

\----------------------------------

Charlie did not awake until the sunlight shone into his eyes.  Unconsciously he reached his arm out, but when cools sheets greeted him, his eyes flew open.  A piece of parchment greeted him instead of the warm female body he was expecting.

Rubbing his eyes, his grabbed the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I feel like a cad leaving you like this, but I had to go.  I wanted to thank you for the wonderful night.  You made me feel things that your git of a brother could have never accomplished.  For that reason, I want to hold on to this night with both hands and I think that it’s best that we don’t see each other again.  To quote the Muggle movie_ Casablanca, _we’ll always have_ _Paris_ _._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Charlie fought the urge to crumble the parchment in his hand.  He had felt a connection to Hermione that he had never felt in his life and knew that he would never feel it again.  But he also knew that it was impossible to find Hermione if she didn’t want to be found.  Ginny and Harry had tried and failed.  If her best friend couldn’t find her, it was hopeless.

Sighing in dejection, he quickly gathered his clothes to go back to Romania.  At least he always had his dragons.  He also knew that while he had no idea of what Casablanca meant, what she had written was true.  They would always have this night in Paris to hold close to their hearts.

 

_Fini_

**Please review!!**

 


End file.
